RPN NewsCap
'News-Cap' is the flagship English evening news program of Radio Philippines Network in the Philippines This serves as and NewsCap was the first English-language late-night newscast of Radio Philippines Network It has a complicated history, undergoing many name changes. It airs Monday-Sunday This newscast was headlined However In Late 2011 were about to be replaced from the newscast since they were taken in only a temporary basis & not permanent for them being the night's headlines in the clips from the specific news with anchorperson, afterwhich in the new opening billboard (OBB) to introduce the newscast and its anchorpersons competing with other flagship newscast of Companies a month later, with a new titlecard and graphic introduced on August 25, 2014 following channel's rebrand to 9TV. The current incarnation was launched on March 16, 2015 in lieu with the launch of CNN Philippines along with a CNN-themed graphics and a revamped news studio general manager Cleo Donga-as and Provincial Network Division chief Col. Hilario Andes spearheaded a three-day strategic planning session with provincial station managers, together with PTV-4 affiliate stations representatives nationwide. The planning focused on the full rehabilitation effort on the country’s government television station, amendments of the networks charter and the news and programming changes in the network.Donga-as said, First to undergo full rehabilitation will be the Baguio, Cebu and Davao regional stations which will each have a 10,000-kilowatt transmitter output, television studios, and state of the art broadcast facilities to ensure that government policies and programs will reach a wider range of audience as compared to the present.n Col. Andes for his part explained, The provincial stations will now be a big contributor to the networks popularity to the masses since government human resources will be tapped to help in the dissemination efforts particularly in news and information. The new standard extra of the network now is, Para sa Telebision ng Bayan for Tagalog, and For the Peoples Television in English. A fitting representation of the country’s government station.Direct Ed Finlan, the behind-the-scenes (BTS) for the OBB (opening bilboard) shoot of PTV's longest-running flagship national news programs .Donga-as and Andes emphasized the role of the various affiliate stations nationwide following the full rehabilitation of the three regional stations that will have the capability of delivering live news reports from the provinces. In addition, reports from the PIA and Radyo ng Bayan stations will also be aired in Quezon City and the three regional stations to allow a wider array of news and information to the public viewers. The design improved of motion computer-animated 3D graphics with the new opening billboard (OBB) seen in a high-definition (HDTV) broadcast with a new logo, opening titles, and graphics, where CNN news anchored on the scene from the news operations of CNN Ph Newscenter at the national studio in Broadcast Complex, Epifanio de los Santos Avenue corner Shaw Boulevard, Mandaluyong City will also be replicated in the province with enhanced set design that reflects the negative color blue scheme with a brighter flooring and background in throughout the newscast.